glee_dont_stop_believinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chace's Story
Will Schuester walked into the Choir Room, seeing Damon, Chris, Chace, and Owen sitting in one corner, talking amongst themselves. Fefe, Avalon, and Teagan were standing around the piano, laughing. Libby sat alone, on her smartphone. “Okay, guys, can everyone please take a seat in the middle of the choir room?” Mr. Schuester asked. They all moved to the center and took seats in the rusty chairs that must have been at least ten years old. “Well, we now have 8 members in Glee Club but we need 12 to compete at Sectionals.” “So you mean we have to get 4 more members to compete? We barely got 8 and now we need 4 more,” asked Teagan. “Yes, we were somewhat successful in gaining more guys for the Glee Club but it just isn’t going to cut it. This brings me to announcing your first homework assignment for this week.” “We have homework in this class?” Damon mumbled under his breath. Mr. Schuester continued. “You all are going to go out and perform songs that mean something to you. This week might be really tough for some of you and if you need anyone to talk to, I am here.” RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! “So, Teagan, what song are you thinking about singing?” Fefe asked, as the girls walked down the hall. “Umm, I’m not sure. I’m probably going to go home and do some research on Youtube,” Teagan answered. “Well, I’ve made my decision,” Fefe said. “Really?” Music starts as Fefe throws her stuff on the ground and motions for Teagan to do the same thing. Fefe starts to sing. I come home in the morning light My mother says when you gonna live your life right Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones And girls they want to have fun Oh girls just want to have fun The phone rings in the middle of the night My father yells what you gonna do with your life Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one But girls they want to have fun Oh girls just want to have That's all they really want Some fun When the working day is done Girls - they want to have fun Oh girls just want to have fun Teagan sings background vocals. Girls, they wanna, wanna have fun, girls, wanna have The girls run through the courtyard of the school, trying to get other people to dance with them. A young boy watches from afar. Fefe starts singing the second verse. Some boys take a beautiful girl And hide her away from the rest of the world I want to be the one to walk in the sun Oh girls they want to have fun Oh girls just want to have That's all they really want Some fun When the working day is done Girls - they want to have fun Oh girls just want to have fun, Teagan sings background vocals again. Girls, they wanna, wanna have fun, girls, wanna have Teagan and Fefe both start singing. They want to have fun, They want to have fun The music fades out, as Teagan and Fefe finish the song dancing on the stage in the auditorium in front of the Glee Club. They all erupt into applause. “Great job, guys!” Will Schuester turns to look at the other members of the Glee Club. “This is what I meant when I said pick a song that means something to you.” Damon walks down the sidewalk with his books in his hand, and is texting at the same time. Damon, not paying attention, trips and falls onto the hard gravel. Chace spots him and runs over to help. “Are you okay, man? You just tripped out of nowhere,” Chace says, helping Damon up and helping him pick up his books. “Yeah, well, that’s what happens when you text and walk,” Damon responds. They both laugh. Chace notices a bloody scrape on Damon’s forehead. “Damon, there is a terrible scrape on your forehead. Come on, you need to get that cleaned up or it will get an infection.” The scrape wasn’t that bad but Chace would do anything to get some time alone with Damon. Damon and Chace entered the bathroom; Chace got paper towels from the dispenser and ran them under the water faucet. “Can I ask you a question, Damon?” “Sure.” “Why do you hang out with all of those jocks? I mean, they disrespect everyone and are bullies. You aren’t like that, so why do you hang out with them.” “I don’t know. Actually, I do but never mind.” “You can tell me anything, you do know that.” “You see, I have struggled with being accepted my whole life. It is always something I have struggled with. I finally have friends now and I don’t want to ruin that.” “Damon, you have “fake” friends.” Chace dabs Damon’s cut with the wet paper towel. Chace continues. “In Glee Club, you are accepted. You are accepted for who you are. That’s what Glee Club is about.” Damon doesn’t respond. Chace finishes “repairing” Damon’s cut as they exit the bathroom. “Hey gleeks!” a jock said. “Sing this!” another says, as they both “slushie” Damon and Chace. They turn around and enter the bathroom again. Teagan took a seat at the lunch table along with Fefe and Avalon. “Fefe, you did a great job singing, today,” Avalon said. “Thanks,” Fefe answered. “I’m glad that I can finally have friends that I can sit at lunch with and that accept me.” “Me, too!” Teagan said, agreeing with Avalon. “Speaking of that, look at Libby. She sits by herself every day. How can we let her know that we accept her?” Fefe asked. “We could invite her to eat lunch with us,” Avalon suggested. “I’ll go ask,” Fefe said. Fefe stood up and walked over to the lunch table in the corner, where Libby sat alone. “Hey, Libby!” “What do you want?” Libby replied. “I was wondering if you wanted to start sitting with us at lunch.” “I’m perfectly fine by myself and I don’t need you guys.” With this, Libby stood up, threw her untouched lunch plate into the trash, and stormed off. Fefe made her way back to her friends. “She said she didn’t need us and she was fine by herself.” “Something’s up with her,” said Teagan. Mr. Schuester and the Glee Club kids sat in the Choir Room as Damon stood up, preparing to sing his song for the week. “Today, I will be singing a song that is very close to my heart.” Music starts as all the Glee Club members watch. Imagine there's no heaven It's easy if you try No hell below us Above us only sky Imagine all the people Living for today Aha-ahh Imagine there's no countries It isn't hard to do Nothing to kill or die for And no religion too Imagine all the people Living life in peace Yoohoo-ooh You may say I'm a dreamer But I'm not the only one I hope someday you'll join us And the world will be as one Imagine no possessions I wonder if you can No need for greed or hunger A brotherhood of man Imagine all the people Sharing all the world Yoohoo-ooh You may say I'm a dreamer But I'm not the only one I hope someday you'll join us And the world will live as one “Wow, Damon, that was really touching.” All of the other members sat in silence as Damon took a seat. “Has anyone else prepared their songs for the week?” “Actually, I have.” said Teagan. “I recently broke up with my boyfriend of two years because he cheated on me. I have a very special song for him.” Music starts. White knuckles And sweaty palms from Hangin' on too tight Clenched shut jaw I've got another Headache again tonight Eyes on fire, eyes on fire And they burn from all the tears I've been cryin', I've been cryin' I've been dyin' over you Tie a knot, in the rope Tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold But there's nothing to grab So I let go I think I've finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of shit My head is spinning, so Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse I've had a shit day You had a shit day We've had a shit day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss I won't miss All of the fighting That we always did Take it in I mean what I say When I say there is nothing left No more sick, whiskey dick No more battles from me You'll be callin' a trick Cause you no longer sleep'' I'll dress nice, I'll look good I'll go dancin' alone I will laugh, I'll get drunk I'll take somebody home I think I've finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of shit My head is spinning, so Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse I've had a shit day You had a shit day We've had a shit day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss Da da da da da Da da da da da Blow me one last kiss Da da da da da Da da da da da Blow me one last kiss I will do what I please Anything that I want I will breathe, I will breathe I won't worry at all You will pay for your sins You'll be sorry, my dear All the lies, all the why's Will all be crystal clear I think I've finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of shit My head is spinning, so Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse I've had a shit day You had a shit day We've had a shit day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss Na na na na Da da da da Na na na na Da da da da Blow me one last kiss Na na na na Da da da da Na na na na Da da da da Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse I've had a shit day You had a shit day We've had a shit day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss “Well, that was powerful!” Mr. Schuester said. “Thanks, Mr. Schue.” “Who is it about?” Fefe asked. “It doesn’t matter.” Teagan took a seat. “Okay, anyone else?” Mr. Schuester asked. “Actually, I’m ready,” said Owen. “He speaks,” said Libby. Some laugh. Owen eyes her and the music starts. Hey baby, won't you look my way? I can be your new addiction Hey baby, what you gotta say? All you're giving me is fiction I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time I found out that everybody talks, Everybody talks, everybody talks It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt I could hear the chit chat Take me to your love shack Mama's always gotta back track When everybody talks back Owen starts to dance around the room, getting others to dance with him. Hey honey, you could be my drug You could be my new prescription Too much could be an overdose ''All this trash talk make me itchin Oh my my Everybody talks, everybody talks Everybody talks, too much It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt I could hear the chit chat Take me to your love shack Mama's always gotta back track When everybody talks back Never thought I'd live To see the day When everybody's words got in the way Hey sugar, show me all your love All you're giving me is friction Hey sugar, what you gotta say? It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt I could hear the chit chat Take me to your love shack Mama's always gotta back track When everybody talks back Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks... back It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her Everybody talks Everybody talks... back “Wow, Owen, I never knew you could have so much fun!” said Libby. Owen smiled. “Libby, we really want you to come sit with us. Please, you always look so lonely,” Fefe begged. “NO!” “Please?” asked Teagan. NO!” “Please?” asked Avalon. “If I say yes, will you stop nagging me?” “Yes!,” answered Fefe, Teagan, and Avalon. Libby picked up her tray and moved to the three girls’ table. Libby smiled. “Mr Schuester, I want to join Glee Club.” Will Schuester looked up to see a ninth grade, short boy, standing at his door. “Umm, well, can you sing?” The boy sang the chorus of Rolling in the Deep. “Well, you do have a voice on you. What’s your name, kid?” “Adam. Adam Matthews.” “Are you Owen’s brother?” “Yes.” “Well, come to Glee Club rehearsal today and see what you think, okay?” “Okay.” “I’m ready to sing, Mr. Schue,” said Chace, “Okay, the floor is yours.” Music starts. What have I got to do to make you love me What have I got to do to make you care What do I do when lightning strikes me And I wake to find that you're not there What do I do to make you want me What have I got to do to be heard What do I say when it's all over And sorry seems to be the hardest word It's sad, so sad It's a sad, sad situation And it's getting more and more absurd It's sad, so sad Why can't we talk it over Oh it seems to me That sorry seems to be the hardest word What do I do to make you love me What have I got to do to be heard What do I do when lightning strikes me Chace starts to cry and Fefe realizes what he’s crying about. What have I got to do What have I got to do When sorry seems to be the hardest word When Chace finishes, he falls down on the floor crying. Fefe runs up to him. “Chace, it’s okay. It’’s okay. Stop crying.” Everyone watches in shock as Fefe tries to calm Chace down. Damon looks especially worried. Chace stands up and runs out of the room. “What’s wrong with him, Fefe?” Mr. Schuester asks. “When Chace was three years old, his parents were arguing and he had no idea what was going on. He found a gun, picked it up, and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit his mom, killing her instantly. His father hates him for it.” Everyone sits in silence, “I need to go find him.” Fefe runs out of the room. “I have to go, too,” said Damon. Damon runs after Fefe. “Alex, usually things aren’t like this,” Mr. Schuester tells Alex. He nods. “In fact, I am going to go help find him as well. Rehearsal is over.” “Wait, Mr. Schuester,”Libby says. “This isn’t just a Glee Club, we are a family. We are all going to go help find Chace and we are all going to comfort him.” Everyone stands up, agreeing with Libby. The other members stand up and rush out of the room following Fefe and Damon. Mr. Schuester smiles at Libby as they both run out, too.